


As yet untitled...

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet evolved out of a discussion with CJ over a chapter of Detained. I was reading about Marcus's fantasy and all of a sudden, this bunny came up and bit me hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As yet untitled...

The fire in the hearth burned low, casting a soft, muted glow. The small circle of light penetrated only a small distance from the stone hearth, leaving the rest of the room shrouded in darkness and shadow.

A low, leather couch sat facing the hearth, the lone figure sitting on it staring broodingly into the soft embers. The door to the chamber opened silently and closed behind the slim form of a woman, her footsteps muffled by the thick, expensive carpet that covered the cold, dungeon floor.

“What took you so long?” he asked as her hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder.

“The usual things”, Katie replied, smiling as he drew her into his arms, her legs resting across his thick, muscular thighs.

“Don’t they realize that you have a life outside of them?” he growled irritably, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin of her neck above the opening of her robes.

“Did you ever?” she asked, the soft laugh turning into a moan as his hand slid into her robe, cupping her breast. He turned, laying her down onto the buttery soft leather, pushing open the heavy black teacher robes.

“It’s past curfew, you’re mine now.” His big hands skimmed lightly over her body, the spell removing every stitch of clothing in its wake.

“I’m always yours, Marcus,” Katie said, wiggling the fingers of her left hand, the large diamond solitaire glinting in the soft glow, unsullied by the twenty-five years it resided on her finger.

A grin split his face and he sat back, his gaze ghosting over her nude form, watching the way the muted red glow caressed her body. “You’re so beautiful love,” he said reverently, eyes gleaming as she shifted restlessly.

“Because you make me that way,” she replied, reaching up to draw him closer. He pulled off his clothing, dropping it to the floor haphazardly as her hands moved over his chest, teasing through the soft, curling hairs that covered it, more grey than black these days. Her hand rose, cupping his cheek before moving through the thick, dark hair that was as disheveled as it had always been. The grey had invaded there as well, thick strands of shining silver mixed in with the black, giving him what she called a distinguished appearance. Distinguished hell. He thought it just made him look old.

He lifted her leg, and kissed his way down the calf, lingering at that spot behind her knee that made her gasp. She arched her back as his tongue slid across her skin, using her other leg to draw him closer still.

Marcus made his way further up her leg, teasing the tiny mole that lay on her hip with his tongue. Katie moaned and then began to laugh.

He looked up, frowning. “This is funny?”

Katie shook her head. “No, I was just remembering the first time we did this," she said softly. Do you remember?”

He nodded, chuckling.”Of course. I had that damn fantasy about you and the couch in the Slytherin Common Room and you being the brave Gryff, dared me to make it real. We almost got caught by Slughorn!” Marcus shuddered as the image of the portly Potions master came to mind.

“If you hadn’t been so blasted loud, we wouldn’t have had to hide behind the suit of armor, naked as the day we were born!”

“And then you being ogled by that weedy little firstie,” Marcus said, chuckling once more.

“Ah! I forgotten about him!” Katie laughed once more, shaking her head. “You threatened to remove his eyes with your thumbs, right?”

“Yes, bloody little twit. He couldn't stop staring at you!”

Katie winked at him. “Someone else couldn’t stop staring either.”

Marcus grinned wickedly.”That was the first time you let me get that far, did you really think I not stare? Besides, I hadn't seen my girl in months, not since we were in Mungo's together.”

“Slughorn isn’t here now,” she said, running her hands up his arms and sitting up to brush her lips across his jaw. “And no ickle firsties either.”

“You do make a good point, princess,” he said, pressing her down onto the couch again, their legs tangling together.

She moaned as the hot, hard length of his cock pressed against her thigh before he shifted, fitting them together perfectly. They began to move, each one knowing just what made the other sigh and moan.

Her nails made small, half-moon impressions in the skin of his back as she arched upwards, soft waves of pleasure crashing over her. He groaned as her sheath spasmed around his cock, drawing him deeper into her.

Katie brushed kisses along his jaw line, whispering into his ear “Come for me, love.” The combination of the way she felt around his cock and her words sent him spinning over the edge, her name on his lips. He collapsed atop her, spent.

Katie hands trailed lazily down his back as they lay wrapped in each other arms, his face pillowed on her shoulder. He lifted his head, brushing a kiss to the underside of her ear. “Galleon for your thoughts.”

Katie smiled. “Just thinking how content I am with my life.”

He pulled back enough to see her face, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m rather content myself, even if I do have to share you with the ickle firsties.”

She laughed, swatting at his arm lightly. “Tristan was one of those ickle firsties, and now look at him, Captain of the Slytherin team.”

Marcus smile widened. “Yeah, but he has good genes.”

“Yours?”

“Hell no, he takes after his mother,” Marcus said, bending down to kiss her once more.


End file.
